Femme Fatale
by SilvermistFox
Summary: AU. Because of certain circumstances, it changes her safe regular environment to that something that could be made out as some shoujo manga or that of a thrilling movie. She does not dislike it, but neither does she likes it.
1. Uneasy Sleep

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 1: Uneasy Sleep**

Kagome woke up with a startle, cold sweat running down the side of her face as she placed a hand where her fast beating heart is as she took in staggered breath. Her hands still shook as she looked at her hands, her body shivering slightly as she tried to calm herself by taking in deep breaths.

It has been a while since she has a nightmare like that, and now having it, scares her, gives her a bad feeling even that something bad might be happening soon. Looking up in her room, Kagome looked around just to be sure of herself before slowly got out of bed as she went to the fridge to take a cold drink of water.

From that day, she hardly got much sleep, but instead, she got tighter security at her work place, sometimes she would even stay with her family, or at an even more secured place, like with her Godfather. Luckily though her work was not declining because of how the dream was affecting her.

"Miss Higurashi, so very nice to finally be able to meet you," a male dressed in a sleek custom-made Armani suit said as he walked up towards Kagome, as she turned to came face to face with a tall male with long wavy black locks tied up into a high ponytail, but yet it still came down to his lower back.

The condition that his hair is in makes her feel enviable, but what really captured her attention is his eyes, the color of brown red, like a deep shade of blood. There is something familiar about him that she could not quite put her finger on it, but neither did Kagome thought about dwelling on it for long as she smiled at him politely and returned his greeting.

"Miss, the Master is calling for you," a well dressed male whispered that into her ears, interrupting Naraku and Kagome just as she was about to reply, and much to her relief.

"Excuse me," she said with a polite smile before turning to walk away in the direction of where the person calling for her is in.

Naraku watches her walked away from him with mild interest. From the last time that he remembered her, was mistaking her for Kikyo, though that after that he had simply left her there to fend for herself. Her being dead or alive really did not matter to him, not when there is no value to her, as compared to now, the Goddaughter of one of the clans and their host for tonight's party.

"Godfather," Kagome greeted politely as she bowed in respect, as a younger generation should to their elders.

"The auction, how is it going,"

"Everything is going as planned, security is secured with back up," Kagome informed him as she looked at an elderly man with salt and pepper hair and wrinkles around the side of his eyes, an indication that he smiles a lot, but there is also deep frowning lines upon his brow as well that seem to now be carved into his skin.

"Good, very good," he commented with a pleased look upon his face.

Tonight is really simple and straightforward, no under table dealings of any sorts, all just for the public eyes as him the President of the company with his protégé, hosting and organizing a huge charity party to show to the public of their good.

"I'll be going to check on the arrangements now," Kagome said as she bowed to him again and left.

The old man did not call her back or made her stay, instead he turned his back to head off in the opposite direction where he took his time in greeting his guests and talking to them of the latest business news and finances, and investments. All polite business talks.

"Miss Higurashi," someone called from behind just as Kagome was going through the schedule and handling a few other issues with the management as she double checked just about everything.

"Mr. Taisho, so glad to see that you are able to come for our charity party," Kagome returned in polite with a small smile upon her lips as she handed a piece of paper over the one of the staff that is hovering around of her, waiting nervously and anxiously from between her, his watch and the paper.

"Go," Kagome told the staff sharply as she handed him the paper, and saw him immediately disappear before her sight as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly for a moment, but did not say another word and turned around as he walked towards where the guests are being hosted in. Kagome looked at him with annoyance, not knowing of his thoughts most of the time and find it annoying in fact of this particular behavior of his.

"Everything is set Godfather," Kagome said to a happily chatting away old man with a smile upon her face as she helped him up and motioned for her other staff members to have the rest of the guests be guided into the area where the auction was beginning.

Each items that were placed up on auction varies, but all from Kagome's hard work in securing them. Things went smoothly until the last item up for auction had everyone in an uproar, and much to her own surprise, was seeing Sesshoumaru nearly jumping out of his seat, but seeing himself caught himself halfway through and sat down immediately with a frown upon his face.

"Since you are all well aware of this tender, now we shall begin on it," Kagome said into the microphone with a smile upon her lips as she smiled prettily and innocently to the crowd of guests there.

In the end, the auction nearly caused a fight to break out, perhaps a lawsuit here and there from one to another, but it was all suppressed down thankfully.

"That is really unorthodox, but you are really daring to do something like this," a male said from behind of Kagome, causing her to turn on her heels quickly as sharp eyes met with warm magenta eyes.

"Mr. Kagewaki, congratulations on your successful biddings," Kagome said to the other male who had a smile upon his face as his eyes burned into hers.

"We're just doing what we can to help out with the cause that your company and you are supporting," he replied in polite as well as calculating eyes looked her over, causing Kagome to fidget a little beneath that gaze.

It unsettled her for some reason, but neither is she someone easily cowed by it as well. Perhaps if it was the past her, she might have avoided anyone like him, not wanting to cause or find trouble as well, though now she see that trouble somehow finds her whether she likes it or not. Now at least she will take it one step at a time and find a way to get rid of those troubles that might need 'weeding'.

"Thank you for your support," Kagome said with a polite smile upon her face as always before turning her back on him and walking away, and just as she turned, that smile upon her face disappeared as well replaced by a look of indifference.

"Dig up what happened during these 6 years," Naraku told the man beside of him as that smile upon his face too disappeared replaced by a cold calculating look as he turned to walk down the hallway and left the building.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I've always wanted to do something of an AU for a particular pairing or triangle, so this is really an experiment that I hope will not end up being diverted. I hope that you guys go easy on me, and I also hope that you enjoy this story.


	2. Business Offer

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 2: Business Offer**

"I'm glad that I put this up to the auction," Kagome told him as she took a seat at the plush set of comfy sofa that she had placed in her office for more comfortable meetings like this.

Sesshoumaru took his seat not too far by her, sitting alone as he unbuttoned his jacket, showing his inner silk vest and cotton dress shirt with a his infamous look of indifference.

"Miss Higurashi, if we could get down to business, we would like to discuss about this expansion into Hong Kong," he stated, all business and no loose talk, something that she had never been able to make him break out of it, only perhaps that night when the bidding for this project was posted up as an auction item.

And like what Sesshoumaru had demanded, they both dive right into the more specifics without hesitations as Kagome took on more serious approach whilst dealing what was needed as they both leaf through the documents, noting down the changes that each of them needed and agreed upon, leaving out their board of directors only to quicken these process.

"Thank you for making this trip, I guess we would be next meeting to inspect the site, we'll let our secretaries settle the minor detail for this and arrange to our schedules," Kagome said as she stood up along with Sesshoumaru, her hand reaching out in the direction of the entry/exit of her office.

"Yes, I look forward to the finalized draft of the agreement Miss Higurashi,"

"Of course, until our next meeting Mr. Taisho," she replied with a polite smile that she usually puts on when facing in business.

"Miss, Mr. Long is on line 2," her secretary informed her just as he was coming in to clear the cups of drinks.

"Thanks, I heard that there has been some trouble with a certain overly eager policeman,"

"We're handling it Miss," Kagome was told as she nodded her head, reaching for her phone and starting a conference call that was scheduled.

By nightfall, Kagome visited one of the many establishments under her Godfather's group as she sat in one of the private booths, observing the front house after having looked through the books and spoke with the Mama of the establishment she is now relaxing at the back with some drinks with her secretary by her side as he kept watch over her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled as she accidentally bumped into a person on her way out, having been a little distracted by her phone and a headache that is throbbing in her head.

"It is no matter," a charming velvety voice said as the person helped to steady Kagome, holding onto her arms firmly.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized again as she straightened herself up, looking up to see those same brown red eyes again, causing her to look at him for a moment too long.

"Yea, again, I'm sorry Mr. Kagewaki," Kagome said formally again as she pushed herself off him, as she staggered a little on her feet before walking away.

"Are you in a hurry?" he mused out, seeing the way that she had been walking and her short momentary lost of thoughts just now when she saw him.

"It's late Mr. Kagewaki, good night," Kagome told him without so much as a smile upon her face as she glanced at him.

"Oh? Then let me send you back," Naraku added as he looked at her face for a moment before adding. "You're in no position to drive back,"

"Thank you for your observation Mr. Kagewaki, I'll be sure to take care of myself," Kagome said with a mocking smile before she walked away again.

"Come let me send you back," Naraku side firmly the smile upon his lips gone as he grabbed hold of Kagome by her arm firmly as he guided her towards his car which conveniently rolled up at the raise of his hand.

"Miss Higurashi!" a familiar male called out to her as Kagome turned away to look at her

"Takemaru take me home!" she ordered trying to walk towards him by swinging Naraku's hold off.

"Mr. So'Unga, I'll be taking your vice president home," Naraku told him with a smile.

"Miss Higurashi, the car is here," Takemaru So'Unga informed her as he walked towards her, wanting to direct her towards the car, and steal her away from Naraku's arms.

"Mr. Kagewaki!" Kagome whispered out in a shout as she tried again in a defensive maneuver to get out of his hold.

Seeing that it was of no use, "Takemaru!" she called out to him, giving him a look as the other male went up directly to Naraku to have Kagome unhanded.

Naraku surprised them on how easily he moved, immediately pulling Kagome into his arms and grasp as he literally hulled her into his car like in a kidnapping case before letting it known to Takemaru known again that he will have Kagome safely sent back home, and he can just follow behind of their car.

"What is this about," Kagome asked, rubbing the side of her temple in slow circles as she angled her head away from him despite her body being in his direction.

"Nothing really,"

"I somehow doubt that," she mumbled beneath her breath, not wanting to look at him at the moment and just needed a moment of rest even if she is somewhat wary.

"Then I'll be straightforward," he mused with a mocking smile upon his lips as his eyes roamed towards Kagome, tipping her head in his direction.

"We've been meaning to talk business with your team and you,"

"Hmmnnn?" she hummed, glancing at him indicating that she is listening before looking out of the window again, re-crossing her legs again as it tipped in his direction.

His eyes never drifted down to her little flashing of legs, but kept it on her face and eyes. "Of course business as it is, we are looking forward to counter bid on what you have placed up for auction and add onto it,"

"Mr. Kagewaki, I would have to disappoint, and turn you down," Kagome said with a flippant hand wave in his direction, her eyes closed still for the moment, peaking through heavy eyelids to check on where they are.

Sighing heavily, "It was already made known to everyone then before the bidding begins that all things are finalized unless the other party decides to drop it," Kagome informed him again, practically repeating what was already being mentioned and said that night.

"Is there in anyway that I could change that," he asked in a low seductive like drawl, turning an eye towards her only to see her more or less already nodding off into a snooze right beside of him.

"Miss Higurashi?" he called out to her name, no response.

"Kagome?" no response still.

Instead, through the whole ride because of her lack of reply, Naraku openly observed and studied her even until the car had come to a stop, he made no intentions to wake her up. However, Kagome opened her eyes to look out the window before turning her head in his direction with a nod of acknowledgement, she exited the car, seeing Takemaru immediately by the door about to open it for her but was unable to.

"Takemaru…"

"Miss Higurashi?"

"See me up to my place and stay a while," Kagome told him, knowing for sure that Naraku had the windows drawn down and looking at her walking away from him to the front of her lobby.

His fingers tapped impatiently watching her walked away, hearing that open invite that she has given to her secretary, he made him have a little deeper thought.

"Let's go," he told his driver, the window were slowly drawn up as his maroon eyes never really did leave her until she is out of his sight either by his car being driven off or her entering the lift with her secretary following a little too closely behind of her.

"Miss?"

"It's fine Takemaru, thank you, I'll make you a drink," Kagome said as she let him into her house.

"Of course Miss," he said with a slight smile touching upon his lips as he followed closely after her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Just another quick update. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Partnership Blues

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 3: Partnership Blues**

"I knew that you would see me," Naraku drawled as he took a seat next to her, turning his chair so that he would face her as he crossed his suit-clad legs.

Kagome kept her silence as she looked at the said person sitting before of her, the one that has been recently causing her some problems with the many sabotage caused to some of her projects that are connected to those that she worked with Sesshoumaru.

"Now about our partnership together, I believe that there is some changes that should be made with the plans in Hong Kong," he began.

And with all that Naraku has to say, her eyes are always focused upon him, listening to every word that he says as she took note of them.

"We value your opinions of course Mr. Kagewaki, however…we've already signed a contract with Mr. Taisho, and from the looks of things thus far, you are too late. Though we do wish you better luck in the next bidding," Kagome added as she took in his every reaction.

With each word that she says, Naraku's mood turned darker and darker, almost like a storm could just appear above of his head in any given moment and storm down on them. She did not cower from his threateningly ferocious look or fidgeted, instead, he saw that same cold indifferent look he so annoying see in Sesshoumaru every time that they meet.

"I do not like to take 'no' for an answer," he drawled in a slow dangerous manner, eyes narrowing at Kagome as his body straightened and leaned a little forward towards her.

"You would have to some times," she told him in a strict even tone their eyes never once breaking contact.

Silence fell between them, as they look each other down with their eyes, silently challenging one another. Neither let up, until Kagome turned her head away to look at a message that was sent to her phone.

"6 years…" he began slowly a slow mocking smile appeared upon his face, "Now _that's_ a lot of _time_ …to do a lot of _things_ …" Naraku continued, that mocking smile upon his face still there as he leaned back into his seat.

"I've no idea of what you're saying Mr. Kagewaki, but I was warned about you," she told him, standing as she straightened her clothes, dusting off the invisible dust on it as she took a few steps towards him before bending over to have their forehead to be so close to one another that they are only a few centimeters away from one another.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them Mr. Kagewaki," she whispered, leaning over to place her mouth just beside of his ears, "There's rumor running amok about you out there, the Boss sends his regards to your mentor and you," she told him that in a low voice a sneer twitching at the corner of her mouth before reclaiming that indifferent look upon her face just as she straightened herself up again and her clothes.

"It was nice meeting you, and much as I would love to stay and 'discuss' more with you on future plans Mr. Kagewaki, but we're both busy people," she told him with a polite professional smile as she awaited for him to stand and leave the conference room patiently.

Naraku looked at her for a long silence moment, that displeased look upon his face, but there is silent musing in his eyes as he looked her over, and stood. Adjusting his coat and buttoning up his suit, the two never broke eye contact as they silently challenged one another again.

"I will look forward to seeing you again soon Miss. Higurashi, only I hope that this time I hope to hear something else other than 'no'," he told her with a mocking smile upon his lips that held amusement in them as she walked out of the conference room with her by his side as their secretary each came to follow by each of their side.

"Be sure to make an arrangement with my secretary this time Mr. Kagewaki, if not I cannot guarantee that I will be in the office when you next decide to 'pop in' in my office,"

Naraku only smiled at her professionally with that charming devil of a manner and turned to walk out of main entrance with his secretary by his side, the smile no longer seen upon his face as a dark look cast a shadow over his face.

Without even seeing him off until he is out of sight, Kagome spun on her heels as she walked briskly into her office with a certain dangerous gait to each of her step and in her body language.

"No more slip ups next time, let this be the first and last," Kagome threw to her secretary who immediately apologized to her as he followed her into her office with a file in his hand, and his phone opened to an app which shows her schedule for today.

Kagome worked into the late nights in her office, not bothering at all with the lost of time or going down to visit the other 'establishments' as she ordered for a car to come pick her up and headed back to an apartment overlooking the Tokyo Bay and the Rainbow Bridge.

The first thing that she encountered upon entering her room was practically having the wind knocked out of her as she was pinned to the back of the door by strong hands whilst her lips and mouth was occupied by a dominating tongue that was determine to taste and explore every inch of it and not letting her breath until she was nearly out of breath.

"That's a nice surprise," she whispered out after having been ravished to the point that she nearly forget just about everything as she looked into golden eyes that reflected the lights coming from outside as she looked at the fine specimen of a male that had captured her attention.

"You're late," he stated, voice calm as always as the male got off of her, giving her some space but not letting go of his hold of having his hands pinning hers above of her head.

Her chest rise and fall with her breathing as they both looked at one another, looking at one another closely as they observed the other until someone rekindled the heat again. Neither of the two was able to make it to the bed though, clothes roughly taken off and strewn to the ground as they made love fast and furious over and over again until they collapsed into one another's arms in the wide comfortable bed.

"You're frustrated," she mumbled against his chest, her cheeks against his muscled chest as her ears pressed to where his heart is, listening to it beat.

The male did not say another, his arms around of her waist tightening as he flipped her over down onto the bed as his lower hips pressed and grinded against her lower parts torturing her as she groaned, rolling her head back, an indulgent smile upon her lips as she reached up with both arms to pull him down.

"Sesshou-" she called out to him, but did finish it as she immediately crushes her lips against his, starting a battle of tongues for dominance whilst their body mold and grind against one another in a slow, sexual, torturous manner.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Going to slow down in updating and keeping it about this short. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To wolfgirl09  
Thanks, and I hope that it will start to shape up well as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To Starlitbaby  
Thanks! I hope that it do takes on shape well and that you enjoy it. =)


	4. Not Once

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 4: Not Once**

"Keep searching," Kagome said into the phone before ending the call.

She was never like this, she was once like any other regular teenager just about to enter into university before things took a down turn for her. Now however, she threads on a very fine line carefully and being even more wary of her surroundings than most everywhere she goes.

Sighing, Kagome felt the dreading feeling from this coming meeting, a bad premonition in fact about it as well. And to prove a point, the first person she met at the entrance of the office being directed to the conference room.

"Miss. Higurashi, how nice to see you again," Naraku greeted with a smile upon his face, his eyes narrowed as he watched her, that amused laughter dancing in his eyes, and that look of anticipation that got her narrowing her eyes at him as well.

"Mr. Kagewaki, shall we begin," she half greeted, motioning her head towards where the conference room is as she held a look of impatience upon her face.

"Of course, but there is but one more person that we're waiting for," Naraku says as he looked at his watch.

"You're slightly early, shall we have a cup of coffee whilst we await for our final member," he directed, showing her the way in an elegant manner as he did a simple sweep of his arm in the directions of the conference room.

Following him and taking a seat at the directed area, Kagome did not bothered looking at him as she took a seat, getting herself comfortable in the chair as she unbuttoned her coat and arranged it to look proper.

"Looks like our last member is here," he says with a smile, turning his head in the direction of the glass door as he raise a hand in a wave at the other.

Kagome turned her head in the direction of which Naraku was looking just as golden eyes met with hers. She had not known that he was coming, but now it explains clearly of why she had that dreading feeling from the beginning.

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome greeted with a curt nod of her head in her direction as she stood up for a short moment before sitting back down.

As he returned that same courtesy, Sesshoumaru took a seat opposite of her as he crossed his legs beneath the table, elegantly adjusting his coat before crisscrossing his fingers together as he looked at her for a moment before looking towards Naraku.

This meeting today though not exactly unexpected, but still it somehow surprises the both of them. Though they may occasionally share the same bed and nights, but never once did they ever let work get between of that relationship, cutting away from it when they do meet up personally.

Though the meeting today, they parted with the same answer for one another, and much to the displeasure of Naraku as his annoyance simmer within his eyes, yet smiling so easily as he send them off amicably in appearance to the lift. Parting ways just as easily, neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome spoke to one another even when they are in the lift together, or bother to speak more than each of them saying own 'Goodbye'.

Days to come up after their first ever meeting together though, has landed her helplessly sitting opposite of Naraku in Hong Kong of all place as he proposed to her of a partnership, a new venture that made her frown as she scrutinized the crimsoned eyed male opposite of her, a slight hint of a smile upon his lips as he looked at her with mild interest, mixed in with cold silent calculation.

"And if I refuse?" Kagome asked, challenging him as she tried to read his face.

"I see no way you would do something as stupid as that," he told her frankly with a smile upon his face as they eyes spoke of a silent war of dominance.

"You're an impatient one," she finally said, yet their eyes still raged on with an unspoken challenged.

"Usually I am not like this," he told her with a growing smile as he showed pearly white teeth that gave him a colder more sinister like edge.

" _So far_ , I see nothing wrong with it, I will show this proposal to the rest of our board of directors and get back to you on it," Kagome said as she prepared to stand and leave.

"I look forward to hearing it soon, don't make me wait for too long," he told her standing along with Kagome as he watched her hand the file over to her secretary who stood behind of her throughout their meeting, taking minutes and notes of the meeting as he kept up pace easily with their conversation and discussion.

"It looks a early, _do_ join me for dinner," Naraku says as he looked up from his watch, eyeing Kagome with the now polite smile upon his lips as he made his offer, but the tone in which he said it left her with no room to refuse it.

For most people.

"I would have to decline, goodbye Mr. Kagewaki," Kagome returned with her office smile as she turned her back to leave.

Kagome frown when she has her back turned to him, taking her phone out as she looked at it for a moment, recalling back to their meeting as she tried to recall every little detail that she might have missed out about it, or at least the abnormality of it that she might have missed out. Especially after what she had found about Naraku, having looked into him from all aspects, or as much as she could about that guy.

"Make a note to not have any of our meetings with him to be pushed until a month or so later, just tell him the schedule is full at the moment," Kagome told her secretary in the privacy of the elevator as she looked at him from the reflection of the door as she watched him made a note of it.

Admittedly, she was unsettled by Naraku, there is something about him that is familiar, but she could not quite remember, and had since then not bothered to work hard in remembering it at all, deeming it as something unimportant, and of the past. Naraku had a frown upon his face when she had turned him down, not surprised but neither did he welcome that answer as well. It is something helpless when the other refuse to listen, or chose to ignore his tone, but already he was thinking of the many means and ways in which he would easily get to give him the reply that he wants to hear despite of her own wish. Or so he thought.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. A bit dull still in the progress...


	5. Troubles

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 5: Troubles**

 _'Stubborn man,'_ Kagome cursed not for the first time in her head as she deliberately avoided Naraku, making sure that every single one of her schedule clashes with his.

At times like these, she really wished that her Godfather would assign to her something to do aside from the work that she now do to front the company. Not that she enjoyed most of it much at all, but to avoid that pestering male, she sees why not.

"Have you no other things better to do," Kagome growled out as she drummed her finger impatiently on her office table, impatiently glaring at the said person that has been annoying her to no ends since the day that they first met.

And to add to his appearance, so were her some times sleepless nights where she would have nightmares. At first she had found a way to keep the nightmares away, but later when Sesshoumaru started asking her about what she dreamt about, she pushed him away, like everyone else that gets a little too close, and has also since stopped sleeping with him.

"I do, but this is just as important," the handsome looking man with thick black wavy hair tied up into a high pony tail with his almost demonic cold red eyes glanced at her with a smile and an unknown twinkle in them.

"Mr. Kagewaki, the board has yet to reach a decision and until then, we could only convey to you and ask that you be patient about it. The board members are still deliberating on this partnership and would like to be very thorough about it,"

"Oh that I understand perfectly Miss. Higurashi," he said casually, pushing the matter aside, and causing Kagome to look at him suspiciously, making him smile at her charmingly and so 'innocently' like he did nothing.

"I heard that you're searching for someone, perhaps I could offer my assistance to you," he said, getting into the main topic as he watched her every little emotions on her face, but was somewhat disappointed when he saw not too much of a response.

Kagome raised a brow, looking in his direction, a ghost of a smile upon her lips seemed to mock at him silently as she looked at him in a long manner as though pretending to think on his words for a moment.

"You might have heard wrongly Mr. Kagewaki," Kagome flatly throw that question aside as though it did not bother or matter to her, whilst in her mind she was already curious about what he knows.

"Really? Then I might have heard wrongly, I thought for sure that she was the one that placed you in the very position that you are in at the moment," Naraku made mentioned purposefully as though her reply meant nothing at all.

Kagome's smile stiffened a little upon her face for a moment but it remained the same as she looked at him again with slightly clouded eyes with mixed emotions that spoke volume yet of riddles to him.

"I believe Mr. Kagewaki, that you have you're overstepping your boundaries into my own problems," Kagome told him evenly that polite smile upon her face as she regarded the other.

"Takemaru will show you out, I'm sure a busy man like you have a busy schedule," Kagome continued, saying just as the front door opened to see Takemaru coming to stand by Kagome's side as he politely bowed to Naraku with a 'please' sign, a simple sweep of his hand in the direction of sending him out.

Naraku only smiled at her warmly but his eyes flickered between the calculating self and amusement. "I would like to say so, then I hope to hear good news from you the next time we meet Miss Higurashi," he told her with a slight nod of his head as he gracefully headed towards the door of her office, but just as he was about to leave, he half turned his body to look at Kagome for a moment.

"I will send your best regards to Mr. Taisho," Naraku added almost meaningfully and yet overly casually before leaving as the door closed behind of him with Takemaru leading Naraku the way out of the office.

From the last thing that he had said to her, Kagome could already foresee that he is headed to meet up with Sesshoumaru soon, but that did not mean that it would worry her. There is little that even Sesshoumaru will bother about her, after all, they have already set the arrangements between the two of them clearly.

"Miss," Takemaru reported back in as he stood before of her as though waiting for the next order to come from her.

"Find out all of his relations, their connections and profiles," Kagome said after a long thought, before standing as she made a grab for her phone to make a call to her Godfather to let him know of certain situations.

To say that they were already this close in the first place is not true, in fact one could say that she was his hostage, if not for the chance that she was able to somehow hide from them, and right beneath their noses, that he was slightly impressed. Though when faced with death that was another thing when she fought back tooth and nail, like a cornered animal.

She could still remember killing a person for the first time that day when one of them got too close to her hiding spot, but it was enough for her to take his life, if not it will be hers that will be going up to Heaven, or possibly Hell. And from since that day, the triad boss had taken a shine to her, finding interest in her as he kept testing her, whilst observing her from the dark. How she rose to her current position was not by sleeping with the Boss as compared to how most would view it, but instead was really just because of his whim to suddenly want to elevate her position, but also not without cause or lack of her abilities.

"Hello Godfather," Kagome said with a slight smile upon her face as she entered the living room area where her Godfather was already waiting for her, drinking his tea silently as he looked out to the courtyard, looking at the simple but lush greenery of his garden.

"Kagome, come sit with me," he called to her, no longer using his tone of authority as the 5th generation of the clan.

Kagome did as she was told, sitting opposite of him as she looked at him curiously, whilst he did the same, observing her before sighing inwardly and got to the point.

"You're no longer young Kagome, and neither am I, I want to see that you have someone who can take care of you, and take of this clan should I be gone one day,"

"Godfather," Kagome wanted to protest but he look at her with a command in his eyes that she could only silently wait for him to finish saying what he has to say.

"And I've already lined up a few candidates for a marriage interview with them for you," that part made her pale a little as she felt what she dreaded seem to come forth spilling.

"But Godfather…I'm not ready to settle down yet, and I'm still considered a youth, a young adult in age wise," she tried dissuading him.

"My mind is made up, and to put this old man's mind and heart at ease, go for those marriage interview and see which of them you think is most suitable, if not I will make that decision for you," the old man told her, and Kagome could tell that this time it is not going that easy for her to weasel her way out of this.

"I'll try, but if none of them could enter my eyes, then please do not arrange for me another marriage interview…I'm not ready for it yet, I'm afraid of doing something uncontrollable again," Kagome told him in a soft voice as she held her gaze with the old man who could only acknowledge the compromise that she had presented to him and took it immediately.

Even he knows that there are some things that he should not forcefully push onto her, and this is one of them. He had expected to spend a little more time in persuading her to do as he wish, but it would seem that things are going smoother than he had expected.

"I heard that there is a new venture that you would like to consult with the rest of the board of Directors, about a new business, to be opened in Hong Kong aside from the business of a casino hotel,"

"Yes, I would like to present it, but I believe now is not the time for it until more information could be found," Kagome told him without a trace of bothering to hide that fact as she took on a more formal tone and stricter look upon her face.

She had expected some sort of trouble today, but never had she expected it to put her in such a problematic position, especially when it comes to her marriage. This she would have to see on how to handle it later, for now she would have to just take things as they come.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Not too sure if there is anyone reading, but I hope that you enjoy it, though it is slow, I'm planning on taking my time with this and not rush into it too fast. Hope that you guys enjoy it.


	6. A Little Present

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 6: A Little Present**

"Why are you here," she growled, her eyes darkening dangerously as she saw how nonchalant the male sitting opposite of her is.

"I thought it would be obvious," Naraku mused as he crossed his legs, and crisscrossed his hands as he studied Kagome.

Unlike how she would normally dress in office wear, she was placed into a rather extravagant yet simple looking kimono as she did not look all that pleased with the current situation.

"Godfather really have a sense of humor," she complained dryly as she turned her head away to not look at the other.

"Indeed, though I must say that this is really a pleasure to be able to see you out of office wear,"

"Well then, good bye Mr. Kagewaki,"

"I've a gift for you," Naraku drawled, wanting to keep her back. Seeing her stopped he continued, "Though you'd have to come with me, and I assure you, it is not something to disappoint,"

"Then let it not be a trouble, and let's call it an end to this," Kagome said as she turned to walk away.

"What a stubborn girl," he mused, not bothering to stand to chase after her as he leaned the side of his head onto one of his palm to rest it as he watched her walk away.

"What an annoying man," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath as she unlocked her phone to make a call for a pick up.

"You know I could give you a ride back if that is what you wish," Naraku says as he came to stand by her side just as she was on her phone requesting to be picked up, and ignoring him.

"That won't be necessary, thank you for that offer," Kagome rejected him immediately as she turned away to look towards the lobby's entrance waiting for her ride to arrive.

"You can go," Kagome told him pointedly seeing that he was still by her side with seemingly no intention of leaving yet.

"I'll wait with you," Naraku said in a tone that did not allow anyone to reject him, a certain tyrannical authority to it as though he had every right.

A look of annoyance flashes across her face as she did not look at him, almost constantly looking towards her phone as she checked the timing or for a message or email that seem to never come in when needed. Even a random call for something might be good.

"Are you that uncomfortable with me around?" he asked, a smirk in his tone as he looked at her with that haughtiness in his eyes.

Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, a sardonic smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I'm no more uncomfortable than you are Mr. Kagewaki," came her cool reply as she walked towards the lobby seeing that her ride was about to turn into the lobby of the hotel.

"I see, then until the next time," Naraku said him goodbye to her as he walked her out of the hotel, leaving her alone only after he had opened the door to her car for her just as she entered it.

"Oh, I'll take it you owe me a date since we never get to finish this one," he informed her just as he closed the car door for her whilst she gave him a glare.

"Presumptuous," she said beneath her breath as they drove off, without so much as giving that man a reply, but could not help but to let her eyes drift to the rear view mirror as she saw his reflection in it.

Though what she had not expected was days later, for him to corner her just as she was leaving for work.

"Being a stalker Mr. Kagewaki is not good for you," Kagome told the other as she crossed her arms before of her chest, looking annoyed as per always whenever she sees him.

"Frowning too much will put more wrinkles upon your face Kagome," he told her, reaching out to smoothen it out with his long pale slender fingers, but instead was brushed away by Kagome's hand before he could even touch her.

Looking not too please with her reaction, Naraku kept himself in check as he placed a comforting smile upon his face as he addressed her.

"I'm here to reclaim that date that you owe me," he told her, reaching out for her hand as he grab it with his tightly, not allowing her to struggle out of it as he pulled her close to his side.

"Don't make a scene here, or you might lose 'face' with your employees," Naraku told her softly by her ears as he straightened his back, seeing her eyes dart to look around of them as a few late workers going back home looking in their direction.

"Shameless perverted stalker, there's nothing that we have to say with one another aside from business," Kagome told him fiercely as her eyes glared holes into his head.

"I see that you're in the good of health and spirit even after a long day," he said, pulling her along with him as they walked out of her office building towards the two cars that are already waiting for them.

"Ms. Higurashi," Takemaru called out to her as he stepped towards her but was warned off by a look from Naraku as he pulled her towards his own car.

"Drive after us Takemaru!" she ordered just as she was rather roughly pushed into his car as he got in himself.

Takemaru was stunned for a moment, but immediately came around as he entered the company's car in a hurry to follow closely after Naraku's.

"There is no need for him to follow us," Naraku told her with a frown upon his face as he saw her car following closely behind with a fuming Kagome sitting at the opposite end of where he is seating.

"Now, don't look at me like that, I assure you that my present will be something that you'll like," he promised her as he gave her a smile that says more than what is needed as Kagome continued to glare at him with a fierce frown on her face.

Lately, it seemed that Naraku has never once done something nice, most of the time he was almost always behaving rather tyrannically, and it annoyed her, giving her the urge to kill him or hurt him real good to the point that he would leave her alone for good. However reasons being to his background prevented her from doing so.

"I'm not interested in strippers Naraku Kagewaki," Kagome said in an icy cold tone as she followed Naraku into the rather poor lighted club with the smell of alcohol in the air wafting about and some other scent that kept her on her toes and alert as she looked about.

"Don't worry, no one will dare to touch you here," Naraku said with a coy smile as he lead her on into a corridor of private rooms.

"After you," he said opening the door for her as he stood by the door waiting for her to enter, a glimmer of something cross his eyes.

Kagome looked at him cautiously as he smiled innocently, harmlessly even as she passed by him as he closed the door behind him, stopping her secretary from entering the same room as them. Kagome gave him a look that Naraku did not miss as he mused at it and wonder what it could be just as he closed the door and follow after her to seat by her side.

The room is warmly lit, with comfy leather sofa and a raised platform in the front with a pole in the middle of it. Usually one should feel awkward about being in a place like this, but instead she felt somewhat disgusted, repelled by this place. A server entered the room after a knock as it carried a tray with drinks and refreshment on it, and was immediately dismissed by Naraku who took over the job after the waiter had left with only the two of them in the room as he poured out two glasses of mizuari with her watching his every move.

"I don't often make drinks for another," he told her as he brought the glass before of her, waiting for her to accept it.

"Don't worry I did not poison it if that's what you are afraid of,"

"I don't think you will," _not here at least_ she add on silently as Kagome looked at him cautiously as she reached out for the drink, drinking it only after seeing Naraku taking a sip from it.

"What is the point of coming to this place," Kagome finally asked turning her head in his direction, already starting to find his choice of place to be anything but shady.

"Don't worry, it will be worth your time, I promise, the show should be starting soon," Naraku said with a mysterious smile upon his lips just as the lights were dimmed by him, and as though on cue, there was another knock on the door before a female enter as she went towards the stage just as music came on.

"What is the meaning of this,"

"Shh…don't be so impatient," he soothed her, his voice right beside of her ears as it sent shivers down her spine at his sudden closeness.

Kagome turned her head sharply at him as she moved away to put some distance between them. Naraku smiled lazily like a cat but did nothing nor did he move closer to her, instead pointed towards the stage as the female started dancing before of them.

Though when he female turned around, Kagome narrowed her eyes at that face. Naraku kept a close eye on Kagome's expression not wanting to let it slip when she sees who is it that is performing in front of them. All through her performance, Kagome did not speak a single word as she watched the other female gave Naraku a lap dance, even one for herself to which she glared coldly at the other.

"You're scaring the poor girl," Naraku said softly into her ears, as Kagome pulled away from him, only to notice that his arms that had somehow slipped around of her shoulder prevented her from moving any further.

A silent growl nearly slipped from between her lips but it did not do away with that death glare that could rival that of Sesshoumaru that she threw at Naraku. The female was paid a rather fair tip by Naraku before she left the room.

"Do you like my gift?" he asked indolently, slanting his head in her direction as he looked at her.

"What is the meaning of this," she hissed at him, fire burning in her eyes as it lit her face up prettily in his view, just as much as it amuses him to see her annoyed.

"I heard from a little birdy that you were finding someone, I thought that I would help you out a little in finding her," he replied her casually and easily as she crossed her arms still not at all pleased at this kind of situation just as much as she is easily annoyed by him all the time.

"You heard correctly but you have no right in meddling with my personal life," her tone carries her current mood that did not seem to affect him, or seem to bother him in the very least.

"I find it interesting how you are always all claws with me," Naraku drawled as he took another sip from his glass of unfinished whiskey water mix.

"You make it that way," she returned that reply in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Do I?" he asked curious about it.

"Now that I've seen what is needed, I'll be taking my leave," she told him strictly, standing as she walked out from her side of the chair, making a round about the table.

Though, just as she was about to make it towards the door, whilst passing by him, she felt a sudden tug by her wrist, if not forcefully, as she fell rather ungracefully into his lap.

He smiled at her almost deviously as Kagome's hand reached out to quickly strike him out of reflex, to which he dodged easily. Kagome glared at him, pushing him aside as she tried to stand but instead found it impossible when he pushed her down onto sofa as he anchored her from a position above of her.

"You! Tak-"

Before she could say another word, her mouth was forcefully covered by his.

"Now…I cannot have you calling out to your secretary, not when this date is not over yet right," he said with a rogue-ish smile upon his lips and eyes as he spoke those words against her lips just as she struggled to push him off her.

"Scoundrel!" she hissed at him, trying to head-butt him, to which he nearly got hit had he not moved his head back just that little bit quicker.

"What do you want," she demanded, trying to weasel her way out from under of him as she tried kneeling him a few times where it will hurt him to high heavens, but find her legs to be firmly pinned down.

"Like I said, a date, and the night has yet to be over," he told her in that same arrogant manner that she found so annoying as Kagome growled out a demand for him to let go of her.

He studied her for a moment without moving, but then did as she had 'requested' and got off her, only to see her moved quickly away from him as she gave him a slap across his face. In usual circumstances, he would most probably find all sorts of way to punish the person so long as it strikes up his interest or amusement, but to her, he did nothing of that sort.

"I guess I do deserve that," he mused, admitting that he was in the wrong, also something that one would not usually hear from him, and even if they did they would turn a deaf ear to prevent from hearing more that might cost them their life.

"Don't ever bother me again," Kagome threw those words at him as she quickly left the private room without giving him the chance to hold her back as she grabbed hold of a surprised Takemaru by the arm, dragging him away from her, and even further away from _him_.

"Little hellion," he mused just as his subordinates come into the room to see that smile upon his lips as his eye lighted up with interest looking towards the door where she left like a storm.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To wolfgirl09  
Yea I do know that, though it seems like it never go up? I guess it is just comforting to know in some sense that someone is reading and enjoys it even if it is just one review. =/ Well can't help but feel as though this story might be lacking as well, like you know not that popular a pairing in that sense? And thank you for that review it is a comfort, well at least to me, knowing that there is someone who is reading it and not disliking it just yet. I hope that you enjoy this new update.


	7. Mere Coincidences

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 7: Mere Coincidences**

"That despicable maggot!" she growled out angrily, slamming her hand onto her table hard as it shook the content on the table, and surprising her secretary Takemaru.

Her eyes glowered dangerously as Takemaru stood to her side, keeping his silence and distance from her. He could feel that rage coming off her, and knows from experience that at the moment it was best to not approach her least he gets the brunt end of things.

"Have you made the arrangement," she asked, looking at Takemaru from the corner of her eyes, slanting her head ever so slightly as she regarded her secretary coldly.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi, everything has been set up," he told her with a formal bow.

"Good, nothing is to go wrong tonight, everything _will_ go as planned," she said, standing suddenly as she took her leave from her office, leaving Takemaru where he is as she disappeared down the hallway.

Kagome disappeared after lunch to elsewhere, only reappearing in her office at the end of a workday timing to see Takemaru already there and awaiting for her. Again they waited, as she sat in her office, silently finishing up her work as they waited for more time to pass.

"Miss Higurashi, the car is waiting downstairs,"

Dinner was going to be a prequel to their 'marked' that night, but that was really nothing to it, especially since she had already gotten used to it.

"Good evening, I hope that you do not mind that I brought another companion along with me tonight," her dinner guest said with a smile as Kagome was lead into the private room along with her dinner guest, only to see Naraku sitting in there with a raised cup of sake to his lips.

Naraku smiled as his eyes landed upon Kagome coming into the room at the same time as said dinner guest. Kagome stopped in her step as she stood by the door looking sharply at Naraku with a frozen stiff smile upon her face. Quickly collecting herself within seconds, Kagome turned her head towards her dinner guest with a smile before seating herself in the remaining seat opposite of Naraku.

"It's good to see you again Miss Higurashi," Naraku greeted as he stood up whilst waiting for Kagome to take a seat before taking his own again.

"Likewise Mr. Kagewaki," she returned smoothly, her face schooled back to that of a professional as she took a seat opposite of him.

"I had my secretary arrange for our entertainment tonight," Kagome said just as a group of four geisha entered their room, dressed to the finest in their kimono and white painted face makeup and done up hair.

"I'm sure that the entertainment for will be to our expectation," Naraku cut in before the other as the main guest voiced his approval as well.

"I hope so very much gentleman," Kagome said as dinner commenced, leaving the table in the midst to 'freshen up' she says as she excused herself.

"Play things by the ear tonight," Kagome says as she issued out her order to Takemaru who followed her since she exited the dining area, waiting for her direction. "And watch out from everywhere, especially with that Kagewaki Naraku being around,"

"Yes Miss Higurashi," he said leaving her as she continued on towards the bathroom where she took her time in freshening herself up before of the mirror.

"You don't look too happy to see me," a familiar voice said as just as Kagome exited from the female washroom, continuing on forth without looking behind of her or to the male that spoke to her.

"That's because you are right, I am not," Kagome confirmed what he just said as soon as they made a turn at a corner.

She would have continued on, but when she felt that he was suddenly nearer to her, she was quick to avoid his touch, but somehow nearly stumbled as he grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her forcefully into his waiting arms.

"This is a pleasant surprise, having you fall for me," he said with laughing eyes and a smirk curling up at the corner of his lips.

Kagome glared at him as she quickly pushed his away from her, stabling herself immediately as she gave him a warning looking whilst turning on her feet to return to the private room. Their guest was still having his fill of food, drinks and the geisha especially that Takemaru had made arrangement for.

And tonight because of Naraku, they have to make some changes to the plan, though it is a good thing that she no longer dirty her hands, but instead have a team of people that she trust enough for them to carry out her orders without fail. Though she fear that they might have to cancel the plan to continue on, that would means that everything would have to be pushed back.

What an irritating factor he is, always so random and does as he pleased, always ruining her plans and meddling with her pace.

"Should we call for another round of sake Managing Director?" Kagome asked as she took back to her seat, pushing her hair behind of her ears as she sat elegantly before of him, sizing the other up as she studied him like a prey.

"Of course, of course! Vice-President Higurashi, your hospitality is really good, nearly top notch I would say,"

"Oh?" she asked amused eyes narrowed at the other as he was being served by two of the geisha by his side.

"Should we continue drinking at another place later Vice-President Higurashi, it will be such a delight,"

Just as she was about to reply, "I'm afraid Managing Director, we had prior engagement to go drinking together after this," Naraku smoothly cut in as he closed the door behind of him silently.

Ever the snake charmer, making people dance to his tunes no matter what the situation, everyone but her. However now the situation is that with his interference, he is providing her a rather good cover in some sense, and she gets to keep him from meddling into their current case as well.

"I apologize for that Managing Director, but as you can see, we have agreed prior to tonight's dinner together, I just didn't expect for his appearance in tonight's dinner with us," Kagome said as she explained the 'situation' to him.

"My that is a disappointment, perhaps another time we go enjoy ourselves together Vice-President Higurashi," the Managing Director says as he continued to be served and pampered by the geisha, whilst Naraku allowed them to serve him food and drinks as they made small talks.

 _Perv, I'll have you know the price of my accompaniment,_ Kagome thought as she smiled politely at the two male opposite of her.

Even when they parted, Naraku was by her side, escorting her to a drinking place of his proposed choice, especially after saying that they have made prior arrangements to that Managing Director.

"You're not running away, that's a surprise," Naraku commented with a laughing tone as he turned his head sideward to see a rather serious and distant Kagome looking at the passing scenery from the car.

"You're that foolish enough to do something to me, not tonight at the very least," she commented without turning her head.

"Oh?" a smile played upon his lips as cold brown red eyes narrowed to look at her with interest.

"Foolish you say," Kagome remained silent, not saying a thing or bother to explain.

Naraku glanced at her with a slight tilt of his head, seeing that proud, cold and aloof her not minding his presence, be intimidated by it or even feel the least affected by it. Though that is all on the surface, what she feels on the inside he does not know, but he looked forward to breaking that façade of hers and bare the true her beneath. With a smirk playing on his lips, he directed the chauffer to another location for drinks, changing his mind of the original place that he had chosen.

 _'Hmmmnnn…Show me more, Kagome Higurashi, I look forward to seeing more,'_ That smirk of a smile played upon his lips, refusing to leave as he found himself more interested in her, than he would in most other females around of him.

Kagome looked at her phone, the time has yet to pass, and there was no disturbance so far, no message no nothing. They've yet again changed to another plan, something unplanned for, but she more or less has a little more than half chance in knowing that it will be successful.

"Where are you looking," Naraku says leaning the side of his head on his hand propping his head as he looked at her with interest. "Or should I say that what are you waiting to end,"

Kagome's body tensed up as she looked at her cocktail, then lifted her head to look out at the scenery from the high leveled bar belonging to this hotel that Naraku had chosen for them to drink at.

She swirled the cocktail in her glass as she looked at the color of it mixing with the dim lighting of the bar, the lights from the scenery outside of the window, and the pale moon that hangs in the cloudy sky.

"Why ask what you seem to already have a hunch about," Kagome says as she drank the rest of it down before setting her glass down on the counter again.

"I prefer to hear it from you," he casually answered, indicating to the bartender for two more drinks for them.

Kagome did not reply him, reaching out with slender fingers as she picked a piece of fresh fruit from the few plates of finger food before of them.

"How about something stronger for a change to our next drink," Naraku suggested, already making the order to the bartender without Kagome's confirmation.

"What's the point of your question," Kagome voiced out as she looked at her phone for the timing and for any incoming message as well.

Naraku smiled like a sly fox, as he watches Kagome reached for another piece of finger food, different from piece of fruit that she had picked earlier on, something more savory this time. And just as she was about to bite into it, Naraku closed in as he closely placed his lips over her, hovering like of a gentle breeze blowing over.

"The cheese is rather good tonight," Naraku commented, eyes locking onto Kagome's own surprised ones as she looked at him blankly for a second and a rakishly charming smile touches his lips.

Her eyes looked down to his lips, a ruby color under this lighting as his tongue forked out to lick his lips, that piece of cheese that she had picked in his mouth chewing ever so slowly. She lifted her gaze to meet with his, as they silently challenge one another.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kagome says as she stood up, wiping her mouth delicately, "I need to wash up a little, I hate the taste and touch of something foreign," she says, giving him a dangerous glare as she grabbed her bag and went towards the Ladies.

"Oh…what a scary look she has upon her face," Naraku commented as he motioned for the bartender to bring them both a new bottle to be opened as he waited for her return, a playful smile upon his lips as he slanted his eyes in the direction of where she had left.

Kagome looked at her own reflection in the mirror at her reddened lips as she washed it a few times rather roughly and hard to remove that lingering feel that she felt upon her lips from where Naraku had stolen that cheese with his own lips from hers.

She glared at her own reflection in the mirror, before straightening herself up again as she gently patted the water off her face, giving her reflection one last look at that reddened cheeks from the alcohol, and her now slightly swelling red lips from all that rubbing and cleaning.

"I've taken the liberty of opening a bottle whilst you were freshening up," Naraku says as he turned in her direction, standing to help seat her properly before taking to his seat again.

"I'm surprise at your alcohol stamina," Naraku commented, as the bartender poured them each a cup.

"Bartender I would like a change of cup," Kagome says as she picked a piece of fruit, and placing it into her mouth as she watches Naraku like how he is watching her.

He wet his lips a cool smile upon his face as he lifted his glass to drink from it, they eye contact never once wavering. However it hid that itching annoyance in him looking at how swollen her lips looks to be, like she had been kissed thoroughly.

"Kagome," someone called out to her as she turned her head slowly to see Sesshoumaru standing there, so proudly looking at them so fiercely it seems with those pair of cold golden eyes.

"Sesshou-maru…" Naraku glanced at her, a moment of thinking that perhaps he was the one that had cause her lips to be so…well kissed…

"Mr. Taisho," she corrected herself as she regains her sense of surprise in seeing him there.

"What a coincidence Mr. Taisho, would you like to join us for a drink or two," Naraku invited in a calm even tone as he looked at the other evenly, but Sesshoumaru had his eyes on Kagome.

His eyes trailed down to Kagome's lips for a moment, and then to her eyes, holding it for a long moment, before side glancing at Naraku. Through his silence, it irritated him, especially with the way that he was looking at her, and then at him. It was annoying how unwavering and cold as ice Sesshoumaru is, always portraying that he has control of all the situation no matter what, even now, and never once shown any form of different expressions.

"A coincidence," Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Naraku but said nothing more as he turned his attention back at Kagome who was looking at him calmly as though she was not surprised to see him there like she initially had been.

"Would Miss. Higurashi be needing a ride back," Sesshoumaru asked her, not once bothering with Naraku's presence as he continue to hold Kagome's eye contact.

"I-"

"I'll be gladly to offer Kagome a ride back after our drinks," Naraku cut in, not liking the situation somehow, especially that silent relationship that seem to be going on between them.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Naraku with that same cold unwavering golden honey eyes at Naraku, but did not linger long on him as he returned his attention to Kagome. Kagome did the same and that annoyed Naraku even more, something that he had not expected, not especially towards another female who merely holds his interest.

"I'll…"

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
This is a longer chapter than my usual, I hope that those of you who are reading this story is enjoying it.


	8. Difficult Men

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 8: Difficult Men**

"As you can see Detective, according to all these, my client was never near where the other was in the first place," Miroku defended Kagome with a serious look upon his face, purple eyes looked confidently at the detective holding them in the interrogation room.

"I've already filled out the forms, and Miss Higurashi has agreed to come in and assist in whatever way that she can should it not clash with her busy schedule, and of course you will have to go through these all with me as well," Miroku continued, already packing his bag and picking amongst the necessary documents that he was meant to keep as well for the other party.

"Now then, seeing that there is nothing more that you can hold us back for, and everything is in order, we will be taking our leave now," Miroku said as he indicated to Kagome with a nod, as she got up and walked towards the door of the interrogation room, waiting for it to be opened as she looked at the other politely and coolly.

"Yes, then if there is anything in which we would need, we will be in contact again Miss Higurashi," The detective says as he walked towards the door, opening it as he smiled ever so charmingly at her.

"Thank you Detective, let's hope that when we next meet is not under such suspicions," Kagome returned with a nod as she exited the room with her lawyer following closely and a Takemaru who immediately walked by her side as he filled her in on her busy schedule, escorting her out of the place along side with Miroku by her side and the Detective not too far behind.

"Miss Higurashi, may I ask of where you will be tonight?" the Detective called out looking at her back as their steps slowed to a stop, the two males beside of her as they turned their heads to look at Kagome before turning their head to look in the direction of the Detective.

"I'm busy as always Detective, is there a reason for you to ask me such a question,"

"Oh, nothing much at all really, please call me Kouga, especially if we are to be familiar with one another over this case,"

"I believe Detective Kouga, that we should not be all that close and hold a sense of ourselves," Kagome said, and with a nod of her head, turned to leave with the two other males by her side as they walked out together, a rather powerful sight even at a glance.

"Better not get your personal feeling mixed up in this," someone patted Kouga on the shoulder as he walked by him with a shake of his head.

Kouga turned his head in the direction of the person walking by, but kept his eyes on where Kagome was walking. The grin that was already on his face was slowly growing to become even bigger as his eyes sparkle with interest at her. Never had he seen such a woman who could still remain so calm cool and collected after the few hours of being in the interrogation room and questioned non-stopped by a number of people, all about the same questions, only in different manners.

Once in the safety of the car, with only Takemaru there, Kagome was immediately given an update of the clean up and the upcoming press conference that is waiting for her once they reached the office building. That night, she had actually not really been given a choice much and had left much later than she had anticipated, drinking with the two of them until late, and later ending up being sent back by her own assistant, Takemaru.

She would have gone back with Sesshoumaru in the past, but no longer, also because she wanted to keep a distance between them, after she felt that things were getting a little too close to her liking. Their arrangement in the first place was already more of a friends with benefits (mutually for just sex) whereas when it comes to every other aspects in their lives, they still go at it regularly and officially.

"Takemaru…" Kagome called out as she looked at her secretary from the back, supporting her head with a hand as she pondered for a moment.

"Yes Miss?"

"What if I were to ask you to be my bed partner?" she casually asked with a teasing smile upon her lips.

Takemaru remained silent for a moment contemplating as he glanced up into the rear view mirror to look at Kagome for a moment before turning his eyes back onto the street.

"If that is what you wish Miss, you need only to call me," he told her seriously, seemingly unfazed by her sudden random throw of question that has nothing to do with work or any relation to it at all.

"If you wish Miss, we could always call for someone that will suit your taste from the clubs," Takemaru hesitated for a moment before adding on, afraid that he is stepping out of boundary because of his position.

"Hmmm…" she hummed with mild interest, turning her head to see the passing road as the remainder of their trip is in silence.

 _Bbbvvvrrrrr…bbbvvvrrrr…_

 _From: Sesshoumaru Taisho (1:49 PM)_  
 _Title: Tonight._

 _Let's meet tonight, see you at the same old place._

 _From: Naraku Kagewaki (1:48 PM)_  
 _Title: Don't Reject_

 _Pick you up at 7.30pm for dinner and drinks._

 _There's been some_ development _I'm sure that you are interested in._

Kagome could feel a growing headache as she see the two private message sent to her phone at just about the same moment. And knowing both men, they are not people that one should reject despite of whatever the situation, unless of course if she is in the hospital or deadly sick in bed and could not move, and she is in neither position at the moment.

Kagome sigh looking at the problem that had unintentionally presented to her, despite of what she usually faces, these two are currently more of a problem to her than most of the other things that she faces.

 _To: Naraku Kagewaki (3:00 PM)_  
 _Title: Unavailable_

 _I'm unavailable. Please make an appointment straight through my secretary for a meeting._

Not too long after having sent that message, a reply from him was quickly returned, though when she read it, it made her feel as though something is off, and later her suspicion was confirmed with his subsequent messages and her frustration.

 _From: Naraku Kagewaki (3:02 PM)  
Title: Really?_

 _Guess it cannot be help then, I will let my subordinates to have that kid sold off…_

 _To: Naraku Kagewaki (3:15 PM)_  
 _Title: Kid?_

 _What/Who are you referring to Mr. Kagewaki._

 _From: Naraku Kagewaki (3:21 PM)_  
 _Title: You Know…_

 _The boy called Kohaku, but seeing that you are unavailable, I will see you another day then._

 _To: Naraku Kagewaki (3:21 PM)_  
 _Title: Dinner_

 _Fine, dinner ONLY. I want what you know on that boy, and where I can find him._

 _From: Naraku Kagewaki (3:25 PM)_  
 _Title: See You Later_

 _Well… I'll see you at 7 PM, pick you up from your office._

The headache this time was more prominent, he changed the timing yet again, and this time to half an hour earlier, not that it made much of a difference, however she hated how he seem know what or who she is looking for.

 _Could there have been a leak amongst their group?_ Kagome thought to herself as she started wondering what else does Naraku knows about her. His information are clearly too easily gotten it seemed and against her as well.

 _To: Sesshoumaru Taisho (3:49 PM)  
Title: Late_

 _I might be late, held up by another matter._

Though she knows one thing else, Sesshoumaru is also someone who does not take 'No' for an answer as well.

 _From: Sesshoumaru Taisho (3:49 PM)  
Title: I'll Wait_

 _I'll be waiting._

Like she thought, he is not one to take 'No' as an answer.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that whoever out there that are reading this story, enjoy it. It's a rather slow development but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless.


	9. Shed Some Light

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 9: Shed Some Light**

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, eyes narrowing dangerously as Naraku sat opposite of her in the conference room.

"No, just a simple negotiating," Kagome replied with a polite smile.

After dinner that night, Kagome had gotten on the phone once away from him to give the information onto the person that wanted it the most, and giving her the help that she needed.

"Did you know that most people that threatened me are never around for long," Naraku casually commented, giving her a sideward glance as he straightened her coat, buttoning it up and re-straightening it again.

"I'm sure Onigumo," Kagome said with a sly smile of her own as her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"You need to let me know of your informant," Naraku commented dryly, her owns eyes narrowed at her.

"Yours or mine?" Kagome asked in return, as they started a staring contest.

"I'm sure we could come to an agreement," Kagome say as she tapped her fingers decisively on the table with a smile and stood up as though to signify the end of their meeting.

"Well that has been rather productive, I hope that goes smoothly next time,"

 _Tap…tap…tap…_

"Miss. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho is waiting in your office," she was informed by Takemaru.

"I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Kagewaki," Kagome said as she bowed to him politely before calling Takemaru to send him off as she walked out of the conference room.

Naraku's face showed nothing but his grimness as his face looked over casted like some kind of storm is brewing.

"Mr. Kagewaki," Takemaru called out as he waited by the door and waited for the other to come out of his own thoughts.

She felt rather pleased, having just gotten hold of Naraku the other way around this time, as compared to the usual. It was like his unhappiness is her joy at the moment, though whether or not he will do something about it is another matter, a problem in which she would have to watch out for and be mentally prepared as well.

Naraku however was more curious about how she had known about it, and the person whose tongue he would have to slice off as a lesson, or at least sew their lips up to teach them a simple lesson about blabbering what they should not in the first place. Meanwhile, for Sesshoumaru Taisho to visit her so easily and to wait for her in her office, where he was being met in the conference room, told him a level of intimacy between the two that he still have his own guesses.

"Find the leak," Naraku gave that simple order out to his subordinate when it was just the two of them.

There is one thing that he does not tolerate, and that is for others to act against him, and not do exactly as they are told. He can play and string others along, but never the other way around and the consequences to that, he usually will issue out a punishment that they will not forget that easily.

"Aren't you a little too early?" Kagome asked with a frown upon her face as she entered her office, speaking only when the door is securely closed behind of her.

"I've cleared up all the necessary work," he replied her simply, waiting for her expectantly as thought to leave immediately.

"Well you'd have to give me some time to finish the work I have on hand at the moment then, before we can head out for dinner, I've never planned for you coming this early," she said, slipping behind the main desk as she sat herself down and immediately got to work.

They agreed to try dating with one another for the time being and seeing if they are compatible as well. Kagome seeing that Sesshoumaru has nothing to say or add one, continued on with her work as quickly and silently, sending messages to Takemaru rather than having to verbalize her orders out, especially when there are things that she prefer that Sesshoumaru does not overheard.

With his quick working brains, she would not be surprise if he were to figure things out quickly, thus the precaution that she is taking at the moment, but even through messages, she only directed to him orders that she would regarding about the office work and nothing else. Just in case someone is able to intercept and retrieve her messages to use it against her and her 'family' as well.

Something that she had not expected was how Sesshoumaru seemed so vested into the relationship, giving it his all as though they are already dating. Not that she minded, he has more or less seen and known everything about her as well, well just about everything. Though she could say that it is rather awkward feeling, especially when the two of them were really just friends with benefit, though she does miss him at times, not the sex part that is.

"The media are really going to have a field day," Kagome commented as she linked her arm through his as he lead them downstairs, walking closely together as though it was the most natural thing to do.

"Let them," was his indifferent reply as he opened the door to the car for her, getting in after her.

It was awkward for them, at least it is so for her, to be spending such time together, usually when they do spend some time together, it is either in bed, dining together privately or in their meetings, and most of which are business dealings, hardly ever so personal like this. However it suits the two of them, especially when it feeds the media and helps to a certain extent in keeping some of those people away from them. Those people mainly being those that are after them for superficial reasoning, or even for bragging rights.

"I heard that Kagewaki Naraku has been rather persistent," Sesshoumaru broke the silence as he turned his head and slant his body towards Kagome to regard her properly.

Kagome turned her head to look at him, a weird look upon her face before a smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "That is true, though I think he might think otherwise after a while," she said in a mysterious like manner as Kagome had an almost devious look in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her reaction as he silently watches her, feeling somewhat of an odd feeling growing in him.

 _'What was it?'_ he wondered for a moment a slight frown upon his face.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this. Take care.

To Kelsie  
You're right in some sense, though it is also because I was perhaps thinking on our more Asian conservative point of view, so it might differ in that sense, though I do hope for you to be patient with my writing as I would like to try taking my time with this one as well and see the possibility as well as have a slower development as well, if not slowly, I think rushing might not be good as well. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To I.I.S  
Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.


End file.
